noahaoneillgamingshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah A. O'Neill
Noah Andre O'Neill (born. April 22, 1996), also known as Noah A O'Neill is a hybrid martial artist, game designer, manga artist, philosopher, freelancer and entertainer based out of New England. Noah has been playing games since the age of 3 with Super Mario 64 being his first game. He plays a wide variety of games on this show, a majority being story based. His unorthodox style is what makes his presence such an entertaining oddity among the masses. Life The youngest of four siblings. Ultimately raised in Saco, Noah O'Neill was a different kind of child often secluded and lost. He was raised a Jehovah's Witness but discontinued this way of life in 2006; he still keeps an open mind about religion to this day. Childhood was one of the toughest battles for Noah, but he often found peace through video games, imagination, and his neighborhood friends. Noah had early come ups to success through his YouTube channel he managed back in 2008; winning an award and topping large view counts with his channel. His channel, named after his then childhood idol Jeff Hardy was deleted due to copyright issues and hit him and his friends very hard. They found closure by turning to their trampoline wrestling circuit and playing street sports such as: hockey, football, and basketball. Crippling depression and multiple suicide attempts landed Noah in the deep end of needing something to hold onto in life. At the age of 17, Noah walked into Southern Maine Boxing Club owned by Jay Potvin and began his martial arts debut in amateur boxing. Noah graduated at the age of 18, and continued his path to mastering the art of pugilism while maintaining the same restaurant job he's had since he was 16. He soon enrolled in online courses out of a New Hampshire based college where he pursued a degree in Game Design and Development. Noah soon realized that college was not for him, so he dropped out and began pursing Game Design and art more seriously as well as other independent courses that offer apprenticeship. Noah won his first fight in 2016; a 2-1 split decision. In 2016-2017, Noah dealt with depression, multiple suicide attempts and a couple injuries that put his career on hold momentarily. Through it all, he managed to train and gather strength to compete one last time in October. Although he lost this bout, it only made him become more motivated in the art of learning hybrid martial arts and honing his athleticism and love for life. Never one to shy away from a challenge, Noah made it a plan to dive deeper into martial arts and uncover the effectiveness of every martial art. His fighting philosophy that backs his martial arts journey is Jeet Kune Do (founded by Bruce Lee) it's a system that is not "fixed" on anything, more so it is a way of applying what works best for you. In this case of Noah's life, he believes he can gain the most by experimenting with every art, sparring and training in every way as it is beneficial to the "fighter of life". Noah's style is loaded with a philosophical foundation and doesn't follow the typical everyday attitude. Instead it has values built on independence, inner strength, vast knowledge, and clean body and mind living. After Noah moved out of his family home he began to miss the entertainment life so he started his gaming show to continue entertaining others around the globe. He has also revived his YouTube presence by making a comeback video in 2016. Today, Noah O'Neill continues on his path to greatness through the journey of mastery in martial arts, entertainment, philosophy, and art. Category:Streamers Category:Owner